


Askbox Fic Collection 7

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [130]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Askbox Fic, Dog(s), Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seventh round of askbox fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders, Varric - dogs of the Anderfels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SehnsuchtTraum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SehnsuchtTraum/gifts), [chileancarmenere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/gifts), [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts), [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts), [BlameTheTemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameTheTemplar/gifts), [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/gifts), [negacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negacrow/gifts), [MsBarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Sehnsuchttraum.

“They’re just—they’re not the right shape!” Anders exploded on one of those rare nights that Justice will let him live like a free human. “Dogs aren’t supposed to be big stumpy musclebags! They’re graceful and leggy, with long hair and thin snouts and tails down to THERE and noble eyes…” He trailed off dreamily, his eyes drifting toward the ceiling and his heart toward a summer day in the Anderfels.

Varric just sighed and signalled Moira for two fresh mugs of ale.


	2. Meredith - lyrium in the blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Mahuika.

Meredith’s hands only shake a little as she measures a few grains of lyrium into her evening drink. It’s to keep her steady, she tells herself, to keep her mind clear and her heart strong. But her mind knows the truth: some nights, it’s the only thing that keeps the red music quiet. She swirls the gritty liquid in its enamel glass, then downs it with a grimace. Another night. Another note quelled.


	3. Fenris/Isabela - mysteries of the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Chileancarmenere.

The pitch and roll of the stormy sea suits Fenris, with his brown skin even browner under the lyrium tattoos, his hair gleaming a faint gold under the relentless sun. His faint but peaceful smile is one of the most beautiful things the pirate queen has ever seen. Yet another lies in the elf’s breeches, but that’s a treasure she refuses to map for anyone but herself. The ocean must always keep its little mysteries.


	4. Sten, Ben-Hassrath - this day, a son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Cherith.

This day the Ben-Hassrath gives the Qun a son: a small, strong thing blessed with a lack of horns. Strength unexpressed outwardly will find its own way to make itself known. He will grow brave and proud, a service to his people—this much she knows with certainty not risen from the mind or even the heart, but something much older and less explainable.

“Goodbye, dear heart,” she tells him softly before the tamassrans take him from her side. “And hello.”


	5. Sten, Leliana, f!Tabris - ducklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Mygoodrabbit.

“It can’t be done.”

“Sure it can.”

“You saw him with the kitten.”

“And now you’ll see him with something else.” Tabris winks at Leliana, then rearranges her fox features into the face of a rabbit. She patters up to the Qunari with something clutched in her cupped hands. “Sten, Sten, _look_ ,” she says, thrusting it toward his face. He’s about to tell her to cease her frivolity when he sees what she’s holding, and his eyes visibly widen, losing Leliana five silvers.

“Peep,” peeps the duckling.


	6. Kristoff, Anders - meeting in a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Defira.

They first met in The Hanged Man, a place of fizzling neon and beer-soaked floor. The blonde with the honey-coloured eyes had spotted him enough sovereigns for a Lyrium Special, then ordered another and drunk the ridiculous blue concoction with him. And while Anders is a strange fish indeed, dark and funny in equal measure, Kris can’t help but feeling he knows him from somewhere.


	7. Cullen, Mr Wiggums - that damn(ed) cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Blamethetemplar.

The abomination shrieked, raking its claws across another templar’s chest as if the mighty steel was boiled cabbage. Flames both searingly hot and bitterly cold roiled at its toeless, footless feet. What passed for its head stretched ominously, a metallic yowl escaping its throat. Cullen cursed Anders’ influence. He cursed the demons. And he cursed, most of all, that Makerdamned stupid CAT.


	8. Anders, Hawke - writer's block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Smaragdina

Some days are good. Some days are bad. This is one of the bad ones, when not a single word comes forth from the desert of Anders’ brain to grace the wobbly-edged parchment before him. But today, all it takes is Hawke’s quiet presence, an offhand remark that proves the key to unlock another argument, an affectionate kiss against his dry forehead. Then the day becomes a better one.


	9. m!Amell - my territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Negacrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daylen Amell belongs to negacrow.

The bear is mangy and underfed, but still perfectly capable of defending its territory. It snuffles at the strange, grey-shelled heap of flesh curled up in odd-smelling prey-skins. Whatever it is doesn’t like the attention, rising upwards to meet its eye. Sullen gold eyes stare coldly back at it, and their owner snarls. Its breath smells of death. The bear decides it’s time to find new territory to defend.

The next morning, Daylen Amell briefly remembers dreaming about talking to bears.


	10. Alistair, harvest moon dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for MsBarrows.

Harvestmere is the best time of the year. Not because the days are long and dry and full of work, or because he ends every day by collapsing in the straw. Not quite. It’s because it’s new straw, and there’s fresh-cut hay, and both smell of the wind and sun and earth. Alistair buries his face in his bedding, changed only a few times a year, and pretends that it whispers all the adventures of Thedas into his ears as he sleeps and dreams beautiful, bountiful harvest moon dreams.


End file.
